grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
T.J
The impressionable brother of Deborah. Early Life Born in Debonte also known as 'The Works', he was born a few years after his oldest sister Deborah. Despite being a rough neighborhood they had a good upbringing with parents who truly love them. Their stable life was changed forever when T.J and Deborah's parents were killed in a car crash. They end up living in an awful foster home. However when Deborah is 16 she manages to get custody of T.J granted by Judge Fielder. They soon move to Grasmere Valley and Deborah has the help of Paul Masters and Louise Masters their neighbors in raising the impressionable TJ. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 1 T.J and Deborah are both listed as among the residents of Grasmere Valley from Volume 1 with T.J being looked after by Deborah. Volume 2 T.J is known to be rather easily impressed and due to his father not being around he seems to impressed by other people rather easily. T.J who had been a great fan and idealized John Strawberry starts to be influenced by his supply teacher Tony Taylor, an ex-spy after he told the class how to be a spy and even went on a field to demonstrate how to shoot a gun. Being given the responsibility of looking after his hero John Strawberry's house as the astronaut goes on his space expedition, when he comes over to clean the house, trying to emulate his new idol, Tony Taylor he rolls around pretending to be a spy. As he does though he discovers the truth. John is not really going to space. Instead to avoid getting hitched to Louisa Parry who is desperately in love with him, he uses the situation to attempt to elope with Carry Parker who he really loves. Its is T.J who is distraught to find out his hero is a phony that reveals the news to James Dontos and Gary Robinson and this contributes to John's fall of grace as well as his life falling apart after being stripped of his job as a astronaut and his relationship with Carry falling apart due to his abuse of her. Volume 4 He is among those in the courtroom for the fictional trial of Marge stealing the cookie from James Dontos's cookie jar which Jack Strawberry had to prove in order to pass the bar. By now he has great admiration not for John but Jack Strawberry wanting to be like him when he grows up. The Tales of Grasmere Valley at Christmas 3 T.J and Deborah appear in this volume when they attempt to run away from Grasmere Valley before Christmas arrives as it seems many of the town had decided they hate this time of year and want it to be canceled. The two along with many others mange to get involved in a human pile up on the M 27 after Clive Mitchel ran out of his car trying to get a way when the snow was coming down and realising he couldn't make it out stopped as did everyone else behind who had followed suite and as a result he created a pile up of human bodies all managing to fall on top of each other. The town all end up at the hotel for Christmas day as they are snowed in and they all bonded greatly as a family. He ends up participating in the Snowball fight as organised by Moss to which wonders why Moss has rules over it. TJ then ends up taken out by Moss as part of the game Moss has set saying once hit three times you are out. Volume 7 His school ends up going to see puppet show done by Ryan Carey who is trying to get his pop star wife Kate Carey who is also at the show to reveal their love to the world. T.J being impressionable as always loves the show. However, Kate thinks Ryan is a joke and just laughs at him much to his sadness. The Tales of Grasmere Valley at Christmas 4 T.J and Deborah were invited round to Lona Surville's house for Christmas it is revealed. Due to them having no parents it is up to the kindness of someone in the town to have them round. It was Lona's turn but this did not materialize mainly due to the disappearance of her foster children which turned out to be kidnapped. The Tales of Grasmere Valley at Eurovision T.J is among those waiting outside at the Town Hall as the new Prime Minister Mr Logan has called them there to make a big announcement. They all wondering what it could be. He is seen reminiscing about the Taylor Swift goat. It turns out it is that Grasmere Valley as a separate entry will enter in Eurovision with Tracy Bangles representing them. Volume 13 He gets Deborah to write a sick note in school so that he can campaign for the release of his newest idol Ryan Decony, a widower accused of killing his wife Sandra Decony. T.J, as do many in the town, are convinced of Ryan's innocence. However, it turns out that Ryan is very much guilty as he killed Sandra and their unborn baby after finding out her pregnancy which could have ruined his double life with his mistress Sarah Lexington and the daughter he has with her, Lexi Lexington. Volume 17 When Ashley Farreau decides to raise money for the town by daring everyone to rugby tackle random people hoping it would be as viral as the Ice Bucket Challenge, Ashley attacks Elmo Von Pickle. As he is rolling along the floor, T.J thinking he is break dancing joins in hoping he can beat him. He is asked by Tessa Crab and Sam Bishop to perform his break dancing at their government run concert to get money for the town's needed upgrades. TJ says he's not able to go as he is on holiday. Volume 18 He is among those seen throwing basketballs at Josie Buxum during her wedding after her very rude treatment of everyone in the town. The basketballs are coloured in red paint and soon Josie is being chased around by a bull. Volume 20 TJ is at the 1st annual Grasmere Valley awards and is seen commenting during Tess O'Darcy performance where he a street dancer himself is horrified with her trying to dance. Volume 31 He became a worker at the cinema along with James Brute. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Comics #43-47 To Catch a Thief #47 Tale of Sue Anne Mackey Deborah and T.J are watching the murder mystery play The Rat Trap as performed by Steve Queen and Pammy Fairchild when Sue Anne Mackey ruins the ending by telling it to them that the butler is the murderer. #49 So You Think You Can Dance for Christmas #49 Tale of Chaffeny Stirling T.J who is a dancer himself ends up being among the judges for Chaffeny Sterling's Christmas Dance recital along with Nanny Prescot and PJ Simmons. T.J sees Taylor Hitching dancing and says a lame man would be better than he is. When Granny About To Die also turns up he wonders if she is dead. In the end Chaffeny ends up leading her own dance recital. #51-56 A Blue Christmas without You #56 Tale of Christmas TJ and Deborah are seen on Christmas day excited and opening their presents! They are also at the Christmas Carol service. The Devon Show Season 5 Episode 2 In or Out When Clara Derulo comes into the town declaring what is in or out TJ being forever impressionable is among those taken up by her advise as to what is in and what is not. What's Going On in Grasmere Valley? (Podcast) Episode 3 The Conveyor Belt of Locus Parenti He is referenced by Daisy as his story of being looked after by Deborah. Episode 5 Bear Breaking News! He is working on work experience at the News Station and he keeps handing PK Simmons who wanted to the host the news and paid to do so breaking news items. In the end the Bear that had been reported to be in town ends up at the news station!